Blue's Room: Sprinkles' Birthday
Blue's Room: Sprinkles' Birthday is A Birthday Episode of Blue's Room. =Cast= *Blue *Sprinkles *Polka Dots *Roary *Fred *Doodle Board *Dress Up Chest *Boogie Woogie *Silly Seat *Handy-Dandy Journal *Moona *Steve *Joe *Miranda *Steve's Grandma *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Periwinkle *Magenta *Green Puppy *Super Why *Wonder Red *Alpha Pig *Princess Presto *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Little Bill *April *Bobby *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Max *Ruby *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Kipper *Maisy *Franklin *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Jack *Mary *Mel *Sportacus *Stephanie *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Rintoo *Tolee *Lulu *Wubbzy *Daizy *Widget *Walden *Milli *Geo *Bot *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Shane *David *Binyah Binyah *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Pinky-Dinky-Doo *Tyler *Mr. Guinea Pig *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Dan Handerson *The Curious Buddies *ChickiePoo *Fluff *Fuzzworth *Milo *Nibbles *Hedgie Gallery Summary Today is Sprinkles' birthday! and Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are having a birthday party for Sprinkles! But only Sprinkles, Steve, Joe, Miranda, and Steve's Grandma go to the ice cream parlor for some ice cream. Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters do the party decorations, set the table, and make the birthday cake. and Blue and The Super Readers are gonna need the viewers help get ready for Sprinkles' birthday! And only Blue, The Super Readers, and The Viewers play Blue's Clues to figure it out what Sprinkles wants for his birthday present. Clues: #The Colors, Pink, Orange, Purple, Yellow, and Blue #A Journal #A Crayon Answer to Blue's Clues: *Sprinkles' Handy-Dandy Journal Transcript: *Blue's Room: Sprinkles' Birthday/Transcript Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Super Why! TV Spoof Category:Super Why! Spoof Category:Super Why! Movie Spoof Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs